


nuts and bolts

by HelloHumanBeings



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, but jerm has his cardigan and squip outfit, hes an Old Robot, its literally just a wall-e au but more gay, mike and jerm are gay robots, mike cant say jeremy, mike is wall-e (mik-e) and jerm is eve, mikes hoodie is Patchless its very weird, rich is the cockroach but hes never mentioned jsyk, same clothes as in the musical, the first chap is just mainly fluff, the squip is the steering wheel (??) robot who tries to kill wall-e, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHumanBeings/pseuds/HelloHumanBeings
Summary: “Mik-E, why are you still here?” Jeremy asked the other robot, turning to look down at him. Every one of his movements was perfect, smooth, unlike Mik-E’s clunky and unsure actions.“Why?” The smaller repeats, voice small compared to Jeremy’s, “Because I like it here.”“But why do you like it here?”There is a lilt in conversation where one stares at the other, Jeremy’s expression soft and confused and Mik-E’s too worried to meet Jeremy’s. He looked up from a rock he had been staring at, meeting the other robot’s eyes. He hesitates, and when he speaks his voice is soft and unsure.“Because it’s home.”~~its just the wall-e au that no one asked for





	nuts and bolts

_“Mik-E, why are you still here?” Jeremy asked the other robot, turning to look down at him. Every one of his movements was perfect, smooth, unlike Mik-E’s clunky and unsure actions._ __  
__  
_“Why?” The smaller repeats, voice small compared to Jeremy’s, “Because I like it here.”_ __  
__  
_“But why do you like it here?”_ __  
  


_There is a lilt in conversation where one stares at the other, Jeremy’s expression soft and confused and Mik-E’s too worried to meet Jeremy’s. He looked up from a rock he had been staring at, meeting the other robot’s eyes. He hesitates, and when he speaks his voice is soft and unsure._ __  
__  
__“Because it’s home.”  
  
~  
  
Mik-E had spent his whole life on Earth. It was a trash planet, filled with ‘useless’ rubble that humankind had dumped off one day and left forever. He found solace in the silence, joy in the treasures left behind. There were plenty of things to mess with. A Rubix cube that he only messed up the more he played with it, spare parts for his model in the E series, music (and music players if he looked hard enough), and other gems that he wouldn’t forget in a century. The robot was lonely, yes, but there was comfort in the fact that there weren’t other robots to deal with and humans to serve.   
  
The robot gave a soft sigh, sitting down quietly on the ground. Lonely. He pulled up the headphones he had found a week ago from where they were draped lazily around his neck. They were currently plugged into something called a Walkman, with technology looking like it dated back to the stone ages. He pressed play on the little machine, rolling his shoulders back and letting himself fall back onto the dirt, staring up absentmindedly to the sky and letting his mind wander. It wasn’t long, though, before something new appeared in the sky. It drew a shadow over where he was sitting, and hid behind the clouds in the sky. Mik-E could see as a small hatch opened up on the ship, and something - more over, someone - left from the hatch. It flew downward to a few feet away from the other robot, and caused him to scramble to his feet in surprise. Emotions, something rare in robots, had been programmed into him, and it made him wary. The other robot was sleek, clean, much newer than him and much nicer. He moved to hide, peeking out at the other from behind a pile of various objects, while the other robot began to look around. They turned, facing Mik-E, but didn’t seem to notice him. He felt his nonexistent heart stop.  
  
This other robot was gorgeous. And not in the aesthetically gorgeous sense, but actually beautiful. There was something about them - he, Mik-E decided after a moment - that make him want to get to know him. As the other robot, Jeremy (he found the name from a panel on his back), advanced in the other direction, Mik-E found himself following. And following. Silent but clumsy in his movements, especially compared to Jeremy. After a few hours of this, Mik-E finally gathers the courage to talk to the other robot. He took a deep breath (even though that wasn’t possible) and stumbled up to the other robot. Slowly, he tapped his shoulder, before quickly moving away a couple of feet. Jeremy turned, looking at him before a soft smile crossed his face.  
  
“Hello.” He said, voice soft but loud enough for Mik-E to hear. “Who are you?”  
  
“U-uh… Mik-E.” He mumbled after a moment, words glitched and full of static. It embarassed the smaller, but it wasn’t something he could help.  
  
“I’m Jeremy. Are you native to this planet?” Jeremy asked, tilting his head just barely to the side. Mik-E had to pause for a moment, computing his words before shaking his head.  
  
“I don’t think so.” He murmured, voice still soft. The other hummed, nodding and moving to hold out his hand. Mik-E hesitated. He was dirty, covered in soil from his long expeditions through the ‘trash’ piles. After a moment, though, he gave in and moved to shake the other’s hand. Jeremy offered him a smile.  
  
“Do you know if I can find any plants here? It would be beneficial to my mission.”  
  
“Uh. I might have a plant at home?”  
  
“Home?”  
  
“Mmhm.” The exchange was short, but comfortable. Mik-E offered a hesitant smile back to Jeremy, and began to lead the other to his home. It wasn’t a house, just a garage, but he had found enough to make it like home. A bed to recharge at, all the keepsakes he had found on his expeditions, just enough to make it comfortable.  
  
They travelled in silence to his home, Mik-E fumbling with his headphone cord gently. He cast often glances to Jeremy, biting his lip gently. It wasn’t long before they reached his ‘home’, a tiny run-down garage stocked to the brim with his keepsakes. He pushed the door open, letting Jeremy in and closing the door behind them. He hurried to turn on the lights, illuminating the space after a moment. Jeremy took a moment to look around, giving a soft hum. Mik-E held his nonexistent breath, trying to chew his lip.  
  
“Uh.” He trailed off quickly, averting his gaze to the floor as Jeremy lifted something or other off one of the shelves on the wall. One of Mik-E’s many Rubix cubes. He gave a soft hum, watching as Jeremy began to fiddle with it. He turned away, moving to grab another thing for Jeremy to look at. Once he turned back to the other robot, though, he found that he had already solved the Rubix cube he had. With a soft hum, he took it, handing Jeremy a lightbulb he had on his shelf. He set it aside before turning to Jeremy and giving a little noise. It had lit up in his hand, and so Mik-E quickly took it back. It went out again, and he gave a sad noise, handing it back quickly. They went back and forth like that for a moment, before Mik-E gave a sad noise and turned away. While he moved to grab something else, Jeremy set the lightbulb down and glanced to a small television pushed into the corner. He wandered over by it, passing Mik-E on the way. He decided to follow, and so the both of them sat down quietly in front of the screen. The Sound of Music was on, a movie that Mik-E quite enjoyed. They watched in silence for a while before Jeremy pushed himself back up again and offered a hand to the other robot.  
  
A few hours passed of the two robots exploring Mik-E’s garage home together, playing games on his T.V. and discussing various topics. It was easy to forget the plant they had initially gone there for, and wander out of the space after a while. They travelled to various spots that the native robot knew and enjoyed, getting to know each other better. They walked to the old pool where they sat on the edge looking into the empty hole, and the cliff with the bench near the edge. They sat there together and continued to converse.  
  
“Mik-E, why are you still here?” Jeremy asked the other robot, turning to look down at him. Every one of his movements was perfect, smooth, unlike Mik-E’s clunky and unsure actions.  
  
“Why?” The smaller repeats, voice small compared to Jeremy’s, “Because I like it here.”  
  
“But why do you like it here?”  
  


There is a lilt in conversation where one stares at the other, Jeremy’s expression soft and confused and Mik-E’s too worried to meet Jeremy’s. He looked up from a rock he had been staring at, meeting the other robot’s eyes. He hesitates, and when he speaks his voice is soft and unsure.  
  
“Because it’s home.” Mik-E responds after a moment. Silence envelops the two, wrapping around them like an unwelcome blanket. After a while, maybe minutes or maybe hours, Mik-E reaches over, gently taking Jeremy’s hand into his own. The other robot looks over quickly, obviously surprised. Mik-E kept his eyes toward the ground until he felt Jeremy give a soft breath and lean into the touch. It isn’t long before Jeremy is completely leaning against Mik-E and the smaller is resting his chin on the taller’s shoulder gently. They sat like that for a while, before Mik-E gave a noise as a light began to blink from under his hoodie. He pushed himself up slightly. “Mmh. Gotta charge.” He murmurs, voice low.  
  
“Ah, do you have to go and charge, then?” Jeremy asks, pushing himself up slightly. His joints do not creak like Mik-E’s had.  
  
“Yeah. Do you want to come?”  
  
“Mmhm.” He nods, and Mik-E pushes himself up slowly. He reaches for Jeremy’s hand again, and the other robot takes it. They began home in silence, before Mik-E speaks up.  
  
“Jer-mi?” He asks, voice soft.  
  
“Jeremy. Yes?” Jeremy turns to look at him, offering a soft smile.  
  
“You came for a plant, right?” Mik-E asks, and Jeremy hums in approval. “I don’t know what those are.”  
  
“Oh! They’re like… green things? And they have these things called leaves and they need earth to grow in.” Jeremy explained, a soft smile on his face. “Have you ever seen one?”  
  
“I… don’t think so.” Mik-E decided after a moment. Jeremy gave a sad hum, nodding. They continued on in silence, swinging their hands back and forth lazily as they walked.  
  
By the time they reached the storage unit, Mik-E was nearly powering off. Jeremy hurried him to his bed, laying the smaller robot down.  
  
“Where do you charge at?” He asked, voice soft. The smaller pointed at a little charger and rolled up his sleeve, pointing at his charging port. Jeremy reached over him, plugging him in and watching as his eyes darkened and he fell slack.


End file.
